


Cupid and the Prince of Hell Fanart

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cupid Alec, Fanart, I am a double threat, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, because if I want to write or draw I can, but at what cost, but it just be like that, holy shit i actually did it, malec fanart, time and the will to live, to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: 2 years later and it's finally done! Go read this lovely fic and go check outspider999now'sart!My tumblrCupid and the Prince of Hell
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Cupid and the Prince of Hell Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melbopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/gifts).



> 2 years later and it's finally done! Go read this lovely fic and go check out [ spider999now's](https://spider999now.tumblr.com/) art!  
> [My tumblr](https://malec-overlord-3.tumblr.com/post/190275541886/this-is-art-for-melbopos-series-cupid-and-the)
> 
> [ Cupid and the Prince of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197808)


End file.
